1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer head and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 51 is a side view of a conventional thermal printer head (for example, referring to Patent Document 1). The thermal printer head 900 includes a substrate 91, a glaze layer 92, a heat dissipation portion 94, and a driving IC 95. The substrate 91 is formed of, for example, Al2O3. The substrate 91 includes a surface 911, a surface 912, and an inclined surface 913. The driving IC 95 is disposed on the surface 911. The surface 912 is located between the surface 911 and the inclined surface 913, and is coplanar with the surface 911. The inclined surface 913 is inclined relative to the surfaces 911 and 912. The glaze layer 92 is formed on the inclined surface 913. The heat dissipation portion 94 is laminated on the glaze layer 92. The driving IC 95 controls the heat dissipation state of the heat dissipation portion 94.
Generally, the thermal printer head 900 further includes an electrode layer, a plurality of wires, and a protection resin (not shown). The electrode layer is laminated on the surface 911, the surface 912, and the inclined surface 913. The wires are joined to the driving IC 95 and the electrode layer. The driving IC 95 is conducted to the heat dissipation portion 94 through the electrode layer and the wires. The protection resin is covered on the driving IC 95 and the wires. The thermal printer head 900 is assembled in a printer, and used for printing a print medium 901 under proper heat dissipation effect of the heat dissipation portion 94.
In recent years, the print medium 901 is sometimes made of a material that cannot be easily bent. For example, the print medium 901 may be a plastic card. In this case, the feed path of the print medium 901 is linear. In order to successfully feed the print medium 901, preferably the feed of the print medium 901 is not hindered by the wires (or the protection resin). Therefore, preferably, in the thermal printer head 900, the inclined surface 913 fanned with the heat dissipation portion 94 is inclined relative to the surface 911 joined with the wires. In this case, even if the print medium 901 is made of a material that cannot be easily bent, the thermal printer head 900 may still be successfully fed the print medium 901.
When the thermal printer head 900 is manufactured, parts of the anti-corrosion layer of the electrode layer in the thermal printer head 900 fanned on the surfaces 911 and 912 and parts of the anti-corrosion layer formed on the inclined surface 913 are exposed respectively in different exposure steps. Therefore, the thermal printer head 900 is undesirably inefficient to manufacture.
[Documents Of The Prior Art]
[Patent Documents]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. H04-347661